


Raising Ozzy

by LeSeineVirus



Category: Ozzy & Drix
Genre: Diapers, Gen, Infantilism, Male Friendship, Mental Regression, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSeineVirus/pseuds/LeSeineVirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ozzy is badly injured while on duty and is left in Drix's care. How ever with so many against them Drix would do anything to protect his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raising Ozzy

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic

"I can't take this spit anymore," screamed Ozzy as he entered the apartment he shared with Drix.

"What's wrong Ozzy?" asked the cold pill with concern.

"The abuse I keep getting from that blowhard of a police chief and that shrimp of a mayor," snapped Ozzy collapsing into his chair.

"Ozzy I know you're angry-"

"Angry doesn't even describe how I feel," shouted Ozzy.

Drix was taken back; he'd seen Ozzy in a bad mood before but never like this. Ozzy had gotten really snippy lately with everyone then again with what Ozzy went through to ensure the safety of Hector Drix couldn't blame him.

"Ozzy maybe you'll feel better after you get some rest, you've been straining yourself too much," Drix said gently unfortunately Drix's cell went off.

"Hello?" Drix answered

"Drix, its Marie. We need you and Jones down at the lower back ASAP," came Marie's voice.

"Alright we'll be there. Goodbye," Drix hang up and turned to Ozzy.

"Why am I not surprised?" grunted Ozzy getting to his feet, heading out the door.

Arriving at the lower back and saw that Hector's testosterone cells were causing trouble again.

"Not these guys again," groaned Ozzy getting out of the car.

"Well looks like the gang's all here," sneered Shane as he saw Ozzy and Drix approaching. was clutching an estrogen cell around the shoulders while she struggled to get free.

"Alright let the girl go," shouted Chief Gluteus as he aimed his enzyme blaster at. Suddenly a flash of blue pasted him and Shane was on the ground clutching his stomach.

"You know you guys are a real pain in the ass," snarled Ozzy towering over him. He reached out his hand and lifted the cell to her feet as the rest of gang closed in.

"Go!" he said pushing the she-cell out of the way, allowing her to run to the police cars.

"Jones, what are you going?" shouted Gluteus as he pull the she-cell away from the crowd.

Ozzy didn't hear him as the gang came closer then the fight started. Ozzy dodged their assaults and delivered his own back. Soon the whole gang lay battered on the ground groaning.

Ozzy turned to the stunned group. "Well what are you waiting for? An invitation?

The officers arrested the fallen gang, some of them still shocked at what Jones had done.

"What were you thinking Jones?" Gluteus shouted at him after the job was done.

"You know what? I'm sick and tired of the way you treat me because of all I do to protect this damn city," snarled Ozzy.

"What has gotten into you Jones?" asked Marie looking shocked.

"To hell with this infact to hell with this whole damn city. I don't know why I bother most of the time," Ozzy's temper was becoming worse by the minute.

"Jones when the Mayor hears of this-"

"Like I give a fuck," he snapped "Why did you elect that runt any way? His decisions cause more harm than good in this body."

Many of the officers couldn't help but silently agree with Ozzy on that area including Marie and Drix.

"Ozzy let's go home you need to get some rest," said Drix placing his hand on Ozzy shoulder and lead him away.

"Hold it Drix! Jones needs to see the mayor about this," declared Gluteus stopping the pill unfortunately Gluteus got his wish when the mayor's limo pulled up at the crime scene.

"What is going on here?" he demanded seeing the scene. Gludius explained the whole situation to him, of course he only half listened. When Gludius reached the part of what Ozzy did that caught attention.

"Jones! Causing trouble again?" he shouted turning to the white blood cell. "What was it this time?"

Ozzy finally snapped. He grabbed Spryman by the collar and slammed him into the car.

"Now you listen here you brat. Your damn decisions cause more trouble that any germ or bacteria around here," snarled Ozzy tightening his grip.

Suddenly the ground shook under their feet causing Ozzy to let go but not before Spryman kicked Ozzy right in the head, knocking him hard into the car.

Ozzy collapsed to the ground, a deep slash at the back of his head. He was losing a lot of fluids from the wound.

"You idiot, look what you've done" shouted Drix floating over to Ozzy, lifting him up.

"He got what he deserved," said Spryman dusting himself off.

Drix just glared at him, carrying Ozzy back to the car and drove off home not know their fellow officers were worried about the two.

Back at their apartment Drix had dressed Ozzy's wound while Ozzy lay on the bed groaning softly. It took an hour before Ozzy woke up, moaning slightly.

"Oh Ozzy, thank Frank you’re alright," exclaimed Drix sitting beside him.

Ozzy gave him a confused look, tilting his head to one side. His black eyes had an innocent look to them.

"Ozzy?"

"Who you?" he asked sounding like a curious child and looked around "Where me?"

Drix paled, "Oh no that blow to his head must have done more damage than I thought."

Dander ran up to Ozzy, jumping on the bed as he barked happily. Ozzy screamed as Dander came towards him, falling out of the bed in the process. After landing with a hard thud tears started in Ozzy's eyes.

"Oh dear," worried Drix lifting Ozzy into his arms "There, there Ozzy he doesn't mean any harm."

Ozzy nuzzled into Drix's chest, sniffling. He felt safe in the arms of the cold pill, secure, as his eyes began drooping. He let out what sounded like a soft coo and slipped his thumb in his mouth, snuggling close to Drix.

Drix could help but silently chuckle at the scene, _"He just like an infant now and he needs someone to care for him."_

Drix lay Ozzy back on the bed pulling the covers round his face, stroking the cell's face.

"Rest my little one."


End file.
